bigwindupfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsuzora
'Natsuzora '(夏空) is one of the opening themes of the Big Windup! anime. This song is performed by a Japanese band called Galileo Gallilei. Lyrics TV Size Romaji = N/A |-|Kanji= N/A. |-|English Translation= N/A. Full Version Romaji = bokura ga hitotsu hitotsu no yume wo mamori nukeru nara natsuzora ni shita yakusoku wa hyakunengo demo yaburenai sore wo kimi wa waratte ureshisou ni hanashite yo jikan wo mogaku sono te wo boku wa kesshite hanasanai kara sa asahi wo matsu yo ashita wa kirai dakedo tomodachi to hanasu yo hito wa nigate dakedo muzukashii uta wo kikihajimeta yo WATASHI no jinsei wa omou hodo kantan ni wa dekitenai kara sutekirenai jibun otona ni natta furi mawari wo mimawashitemo otona no kao bakari suki datta uta ga hibikanaku natta na dare no sei demo nai boku no sei demo nai ndarou bokura ga fuan no naka de michi wo erabi nukeru nara yokomichi no tochuu de kao dashite nandodemo kimi ni aeru yo GUDDO RAKKU tegaki no chizu ga shiminde yomenaku nattemo mayoi no nai kono kimochi ga itsumo furikaeru yuuki kureru ano hi　natsu no aoi sora kubisuji no ase to hakisuteta fuman ya fuan to soshite kibou no kazukazu machi ni fuku kawaita kaze daisuki na keshiki kojiaketa kokoro no oku ni gyuu gyuu ni tsumekonde susundeku kimi no sugata wo miushinawanai you ni nandodemo sora wo aoide tashikametatte kamawanai bokura ga chigitte tobashita kimochi ga machi ni kieteku BIRU kaze ga kami wo yurashite gusho nure no kokoro kawaitara furikaeru kimi wa waratte natsu no owari wo tsugete sa kidzuitara te wo nigitteta mitodokeru mada hanasanai yo akirame to kimetsuke de iroaseta jidai wo me no sameru you na seishoku de mamiri tsubusu you ni chizu wo egaku　kesaretemo bokura wa mayowanai sora wo kakeru wataridori ga bokura ni jiyuu wo utatteru furueru kimi no tenohira wo tashikameru you ni nigirinaosu GUDDO RAKKU bokura no hate wa kidarui sekai no mukou de kireigoto nashi no yakusoku kumo hitotsu nai sora ni hanatou |-|Kanji= N/A. |-|English Translation= If we can protect each of these dreams until the end The promise we made to the summer sky will still be unbroken in a hundred years You should laugh and talk happily about that Because I'll never let go of your hand squirming in impatience I'll wait for sunrise, but I hate tomorrow I'll talk to my friends, but I don't like people I started listening to complicated music Because my life is not that simple The myself that I can't throw away pretends to have become an adult When I look around me, I only see adult faces The songs I liked don't move me anymore It's no one's fault, and it's probably not mine either If we can choose a road amidst all this anxiety I'll stop by often on this cross street to meet you Good Luck, even if that hand written map blurs and becomes unreadable These unwavering feelings will always give us the courage to look back On that summer day with a blue sky, when sweat was on the back of my neck I spat out my many complaints, hesitations and hopes A dry wind blew through the town, that landscape I love I packed it in my heart, after prying it open I don't care how many times I have to look up at the sky to check In order not to lose the sight of you walking forward The feelings we shred and let loose in the wind are going to disappear in the town As the eddies of wind blowing around these buildings swayed our hair, they dried our sodden hearts Then, you looked back and smiled, and told me the end of summer was coming Before I realized it, I seized your hand, I won't let go of it until I can see it with my own eyes I will write a map, even if it gets erased, we won't lose our way As if I was painting out with an eye-popping blue This dull era full of resignation and arbitrary decisions The migratory birds soaring through the sky are singing a song of freedom to us I tighten my grip on your shaking hand as if I was confirming your presence Good Luck, once we reach the other side of this languid world We'll unleash a promise without any whitewashing towards the cloudless sky References https://skycottontail.wordpress.com/2010/04/26/natsuzora-by-galileo-galilei-full-version/ Category:Music Category:Media Category:Openings __FORCETOC__